


Not Only Of The Forest [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Community: purimgifts, F/M, Introspection, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dwarf has seen much of the world, and she thinks she might envy him that.</p><p>Story written by ninaunn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Only Of The Forest [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morvidra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morvidra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not Only Of The Forest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118482) by [ninaunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaunn/pseuds/ninaunn). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

7 minutes, 20 seconds

**Music:**

"The Star of the County Down" by Kenji Komatsuzaki, from The Star of the County Down

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 9.6 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Hobbit/Not%20Only%20Of%20The%20Forest%20by%20nanaunn.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here for MP3 (9.7 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/352016033037.zip)  



End file.
